Charmed and Cursed
by MelodyOfSong526
Summary: When Harry and Ginny's troubles are just starting, is someone hiding a secret? A secret, that can damage their faithful relationship? But what will happen when a curse is set upon the two? Will they give in? Sequel to Harry and Ginny Love Story (Note: HGLS changed to Love and New Enemies).
1. Hogwarts Express

Chapter 1: Hogwarts Express

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were on the Hogwarts Express. It had been an awkward two weeks since _he _had come to threaten Ginny. Everyone was wondering what was coming this year. Anxious whispers were heard all around. It had been required that all students come back to Hogwarts this year. Hermione was studying during the trip.

"We missed so much! For sure, we'll have to make it all up!" She had exclaimed frantically.

Ron was stuffing his mouth with snacks from the trolley. Ginny was calmly reading The Quibbler while Harry was just staring out the window. Ginny looked up and smiled at Harry before continuing to read. Even though Chase didn't scare him, Harry still felt uneasy as to what Chase did to _his _Ginny. Harry tapped Ginny lightly and she looked up again. Her eyes shining with understanding, she put the magazine down and followed Harry out to an empty compartment.

* * *

"Harry, you've got nothing to worry about!" Ginny exclaimed after he closed the door. He cast a quick "_Muffliato_" and turned to her.

"Ginny, he _hurt _you! I don't want you getting into anymore of that-"

Ginny cut him off my kissing him on the lips passionately.

"You can stop acting like Mum now." She said after she pulled away.

"I don't think your Mum would have kissed you back, correct?"

"Harry, have I ever told you, that I hate it when you're right?"

"I thought I was known for that!"

Ginny playfully slapped his arm and laughed with him.

Together, they left the empty compartment and went back to the one where Ron and Hermione were.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, I know, really short, i know. and i decided 2 use a better title this time...so, how'd u like it? and i KNOW it's short, so PLZ dont review about it being 2 short! im aware of that by now, thank you! also, check out my new story Never Grow Up. it's not H/G Romance, but i have 2 say it's cute. and PLZ visit my blogs! URLs r on my profile! right now, my blog only has ONE subscription. ONE! thx 4 reading! oh, and if this chapter did not make any sense, go read Harry and Ginny Love Story (if u haven't) or if u have read it, but dont understand the chapter, read the last chapter of that story. review plz! thx! :)**


	2. Threats and Tricks

Chapter 2: Threats and Tricks

"You must follow the orders!"

"I won't!"

"I thought you respected the Dark Lord!"

"I do!"

"Then prove it!"

The boy stared at the black box. He knew what was contained in there. It was dark, powerful, and dangerous.

The older boy clutched the other boy's collar. "Remember what we talked about? Remember the promise?"

"You don't scare me!"

"I don't believe you!"

"I won't do it!"  
"Coward!"

The other boy thought for a moment.

"Fine. I'll do it."

"Good."

"On one condition. You'll get yours and I get mine."

"And who might that be?"

"I will tell when my services prove to be useful."

"Deal."

Little did they know what would happen this year at the famed school. Then the world went black.

* * *

**Sorry for long update! Been busy...Please review! :)**


	3. Weariness On The Train

**I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY! I know, hate me if you must, but it's hard to keep a ton of this up! But rest assured, because I know exactly how I want this to turn out. Enjoy!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER  
**

* * *

Weariness On The Train

There was a little shake on the train.

"What was that?" Hermione asked aloud.

"I don't know." Harry replied to his friend. "Must be a bump or something."

"I suppose so."

Harry really didn't believe that. He knew of the darkness that magic could possess. Knowing this, he knew that it wasn't just a bump on the tracks. But there was no use in worrying his friend. Something bad was coming. What it was, though, he could not determine.

"Harry?"

He jumped at the sound of his name. Ginny was eying him, worry reflected in her chocolate-brown orbs.

"Are you alright? You're a bit pale for my liking." She joked.

Harry smiled back at her.

"Of course I'm fine."

It was peculiar for Ginny to be acting like this. Come to think of it, Ginny had been acting quite strange for a while.  
"I'm just worried, that's all."

"But still. You've never been one to be like that."

She stiffened.

"I know. People change, though, right?"

"Of course."

He stroked her hair and she lied down on his lap. Quietly, he kept stroking her hair while keeping his suspicions to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_H&G_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a little while, the train pulled up to Hogwarts. As everyone bustled out, Harry noticed Malfoy's white-blond hair. There was something off about him, but he did not have time to ponder it since he was getting pushed out the door. Ginny caught him as he stumbled.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Fine." He replied.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and smiled. Together, they walked to the awaiting home.

* * *

**Review please!  
**


	4. The Destruction of Hogwarts

**Two chapters for you as a special treat and I'm-Super-Sorry gift!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER  
**

* * *

The Destruction of Hogwarts

When the students walked to the carriages, the toll of the battle once again captured their heartstrings.

The school had been mended, but still you could see a permanent scar that reminded all of the terrible destruction. Parts of the perfect stone had been chipped away, not one able to restore it. All in all, the school seemed much more miserable than it had ever been before.

Once in the carriages, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna decided to talk amongst themselves about the battle.

"Bloody hell! Do you see that? It's got to be the worst the school's looked in years!" Ron tried, unsuccessfully defusing the tension.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded.

"What? It's the bloody truth! Honestly, I would have though you had sorted out your priorities!"

"Can you two just shut up?"

Harry was taken aback by Ginny's sudden outburst. He knew that she was a fiery being, but the fact that she had openly expressed her distress for him made him love her more than he already did.

"It was last year, I'm fine, really." Harry mumbled.

"Hey. Calm down. My girlfriend's been trying to say something." Neville butted in.

The four were in shock for a moment. Luna? Neville's girlfriend? Even a stranger could tell they were mad about each other. Harry knew it was coming, but not so suddenly.

"It's quite alright, Neville. But still, I was thinking jumping locograms might be on the threstrals. Very deadly."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Thanks, Luna." Harry said politely.

She nodded.

The rest of the trip was made in complete silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_H&G_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got off, they could see the damage was far worse up close than from afar.

The exterior of the castle looked fine, but there were bits and pieces of stone that still didn't exactly connect correctly. The scars from the battle still remained unhealed.

To Harry, it seemed almost…unreal. Hogwarts was his home, his safe haven when things seemed most grim. But to see it in this state was completely unbelievable.

"Alright, mate?" Ron's voice broke Harry out of his thoughts.

"Fine." He lied.

"Look, it hasn't been easy on any of us. You don't have to feel bad."

"He's right, you know." Hermione suddenly appeared at Ron's side.

At the same time, Ginny came up to him. Then next came Neville and Luna. Pretty soon, the entire school seemed to surround him. And at that moment, all seemed well once again. Together, the entire mob of students entered their home with short-lived renewed hope.

* * *

**Review please!  
**


End file.
